


Przysługi

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Demisexual Scorpius Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Heartbroken Scorpius, Hogwarts, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbating together, Masturbation, Pining, Porn Magazines, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Albus ma problem. Scorpius ma jeszcze większy problem, spotęgowany problemem Albusa.Oto dlaczego relacje są niewygodne: cierpisz co najmniej podwójnie.





	Przysługi

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**

Scorpius nie miał w zwyczaju chadzać ścieżkami ignorancji. Czasem to przekleństwo, czasem błogosławieństwo. Z pewnością bardziej było pierwszym niż drugim jeśli chodziło o sprawy sercowe.

 _Te_ należały do największych bolączek Scorpiusa. Ponieważ wszystko co wiedział o związkach, to tyle, ile widział w swoim otoczeniu oraz czytał w rozmaitych fikcyjnych i niefikcyjnych historiach. I jakkolwiek fascynujące by one nie były, miały jeden poważny, bezwzględnie niewybaczalny problem: żadna z nich nawet słowem nie wspominała o tym, co się dzieje, gdy osobnikowi płci męskiej gorąco tu i tam na myśl czy widok (tym bardziej) drugiego osobnika męskiego.

W przypadku biednego Scorpiusa sytuacja doskwierała o tyle mocniej, że bodźcem dla jego reakcji emocjonalnych i fizycznych był jego przyjaciel, Albus.

A wszystko co Scorpius wiedział o związkach ograniczało się do: 

a) zakochaj się, spraw by obiekt uczuć zakochał się w tobie, bądźcie bezwstydnie szczęśliwi razem, pożerając sobie twarze i obmacując nieprzyzwoicie w miejscach publicznych  
b) zakochaj się, odnieś porażkę w próbach uwiedzenia obiektu uczuć, bądź nieszczęśliwym singlem po cichu, co najwyżej czekając aż ci życie wrzuci coś względnie zadowalającego na zgodę  
bA) jeśliś zdesperowany, posklejaj złamane serce lepkimi pocałunkami i seksami z pierwszym lepszym, który okaże zainteresowanie

Scorpius nie widział siebie w żadnej z tych opcji. Pierwsza była zbyt niedoprecyzowana, zaś pozostałe dwie – zbyt dołujące. Potrzeba byłoby więcej alternatyw. Bardziej różnorodnych. Bardziej zindywidualizowanych.

Bo _jak_ , tak konkretnie, uwieść swojego przyjaciela... by nie czuć się jak zdrajca przyjaźni? Jak uwieść kogoś tej samej płci... i mieć pewność, że zainteresowanie ma szansę na wzajemność?

A może wygodniej byłoby po prostu wyleczyć się z nieporęcznego uczucia?

"Po prostu"? Skoro to takie proste, to gdzie się kryje początek?

Labiryntem pełnym ślepych zaułków się stał umysł Scorpiusa; a poczucie winy – jego osobistym Minotaurem. Coraz trudniej było udawać, że miłość platoniczna to jedyne, co mu w głowie względem Albusa. Każdy kolejny uśmiech, przytulas, ciepłe słowo wywoływały rumieniec i przyspieszały jego puls. 

Nie znając kontekstu, mógłby ktoś u niego podejrzewać arytmię serca. Takie ono młode, a już cierpiało rewolucje... Klątwa należenia do gatunków uprawiających rozmnażanie płciowe, ot co. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Scorpius pomyślał z rozeźleniem, że obeszłoby mu się wesoło _bez_ całego tego cyrku. Lecz jaką kontrolę miał, biedny, nad prawami biologii?

Chociażby niekontrolowane wzwody świadczyły dobitnie, że żadną.

Scorpius wolał nie rozmyślać zbyt długo, co mogłoby wyrosnąć między nim a Albusem, gdyby nabrał orientacji co do orientacji seksualnej Scorpiusa – czy raczej, co do konkretnego obiektu jego seksualnego zainteresowania. Brakowało Scorpiusowi rozeznania w obszarze tolerancji przyjaciela, choć wiedział tyle, że z paroma nieheteroseksualnymi członkami rodziny dogadywał się bez tarć. Przynosiło mu to nadzieję, przynajmniej co do ewentualnego ujawnienia się jego seksualnych preferencji – kiedyś... być może... jakimkolwiek nieplanowanym sposobem...

Przeciętna długość życia człowieka wynosi około osiemdziesięciu lat, zatem Scorpius przetrwał już całą jedną/piątą udręki, na którą został zaprogramowany! Pocieszająca to była myśl – jakkolwiek wątpliwie – że w najgorszym wypadku, zostanie mu gnić w nieszczęśliwej miłości tylko przez pięć razy tyle.

Tymczasem, postanowił cieszyć się tym co miał. Wciąż miał Albusa wielokrotnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. Nie było tragicznie.

Byle tylko przetrwali tak kolejne sześćdziesiąt ileś lat, preferowanie wraz ze statusami związku ich obydwu.

Mógł sobie chłopak marzyć.

I marzył, zaiste.

Aż pewnego dnia stało się coś wielkiego. Coś spektakularnego. Coś absolutnie przełomowego.

Scorpius nakrył Albusa, całkowicie niechcąco, by stać się – nieproszenie acz po-cichu-wymarzenie – świadkiem prawdopodobnie najpiękniejszego widoku, jaki znał jego nastoletni, odurzony miłosną chemią umysł.

Albus Severus Potter z uśmiechem na ustach to zawsze był obrazek wart uwiecznienia (a Scorpius ciągle z tym zalegał).

Albus Severus Potter pół-nago wprawiał Scorpiusa w bardzo szczególny stan.

Albus Severus Potter zupełnie nago to było coś, o czym Scorpius usiłował nie myśleć (przesadnie często), mając na uwadze szacunek do przyjaciela, gdyż do tak ujmująco grzecznych i niewinnych należał.

Albus Severus Potter z dłonią na swoim penisie to był obrazek, o którym Scorpius nie śmiałby śnić. (Teoretycznie. W praktyce, teoria nie przewidywała głębi ubezwłasnowalniającego pragnienia, jakie dręczyło Scorpiusa).

Lecz teraz oto ten obrazek był nie snem, a żywym filmem odgrywającym się na szeroko otwartych oczach Scorpiusa. I ogarnęła go przemożna ochota, by własnego członka chwycić w dłoń i wytrzeć do ostatniej kropli.

Nie było mu dane wiele dłużej ukradkiem podglądać Albusa w środku jego słodkich chwil sam na sam ze sobą, jednakże, bowiem w następnym momencie Albus otworzył zamknięte wcześniej oczy i sapnął w zaskoczeniu.

— Na jajca bazyliszka, Scor! Nie stój tu jak creeper, co? Przyprawiasz człowieka o zawał.

A Scorpius wymamrotał w odpowiedzi coś, czego sam nie zrozumiał.

— Co?

Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, jaka bezwstydność wygramoli się – czy może raczej, _spłynie_ – z jego ust w dalszej kolejności. Bo oto – niech się otworzą bramy valhalli – odważył się bez cenzury zapytać swojego przyjaciela, czy nie chciałby pomocnej ręki... albo może ust.

Albus zamrugał, zmarszczył brwi, i wzruszył ramionami.

— Pewnie, jeśli serio chcesz.

Scorpius bardzo chciał. Tak bardzo, prawdę mówiąc, że byłby zemdlał na miejscu w falach krwi, które rozpłynęły się jak pioruny po jego ciele z minimalną wybiórczością obejmującą jego członka i policzki. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, lecz owa ochota padła trupem pod obezwładniającym pobudzeniem na myśl o tym, że _Albus chce jego dotyku_.

Czy to znaczyło, że istnieje jednak szansa dla Scorpiusa? Że – jakimś cudem – robi coś dobrze?

Nie kwestionując głębiej, wgramolił się (odrobinkę niezdarnie) na łóżko, drżąc w nagłym zalewie adrenaliny.

Merlinie. Oto on. Penis Albusa. Ta tajemnicza część jego ciała – której wyobrażenia muskały odległe myśli Scorpiusa, i jego przyrodzenie, podsycając nieugaszalne, wydawałoby się, pragnienie – w całej swojej (peszącej odrobinę) okazałości.

Scorpius doświadczał właśnie małych problemów z oddychaniem.

Sięgnął ku masywnej erekcji, i prawie _oh_ nął z niedowierzania, gdy okazała się być realnym, namacalnym kawałkiem ciała.

_To nie sen, to nie omamy..._

Gdy do przymroczonego charakterem sytuacji umysłu Scorpiusa dotarło, co się tak właściwie dzieje, i co tak właściwie trzyma w ręku, i co tak właściwie za chwilę poczuje w ustach, jego własny penis drgnął radośnie. Mógłby dojść upokarzająco szybko.

I rzeczywiście doszedł, lecz udało mu się przetrzymać wytrysk w swoim pulsującym prąciu na tyle długo, by zsynchronizować go z orgazmem Albusa.

Jeśli dochodzenie było błogim wrażeniem, smak jego był odurzający. Ledwo zdołując zmieścić w ustach ćwierć pulsującego przyrodzenia, Scorpius prawie zakrztusił się spermą płynącą w dół jego gardła, świeżo rozdziewiczony oralnie, niepewny jeszcze, co robić i jak – lecz prowadzony naturalnym instynktem i czysto logicznym wnioskowaniem, zdołał wybrnąć z sytuacji z relatywną elegancją.

Miał już otwierać usta, przekonany, że oto nastał ten perfekcyjny moment, by wyśpiewać treny i refreny o kochaniu, całowaniu, i byciu razem na zawsze, lecz ubiegł go w tym Albus.

— Ale żeby było jasne, to tylko niezobowiązująca przyjacielska przysługa, tak? Nie jestem homo.

To niesamowite, pomyślał Scorpius, jak błyskawicznie, może umrzeć szczęście. Niczym motyl świeżo narodzony, wzlatujący wesoło ku ciepłemu słońcu, by w następnej chwili skończyć żywot w dziobie jakiegoś wróbla czy jaskółki.

— Jasne — Scorpius byłby wyszlochał słowo. Rozpacz wezbrała w nim, nieuchronna jak fala tsunami.

Przelokował swoje nagle bezżywotne ciało niemrawo do własnego łóżka, zasunął kotary, i, nie mając serca na granie wiarygodnie nietkniętego, zapłakał się cicho do snu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak okropnie. Jakby czarna dziura wcisnęła się między jego żebra, pochłaniając każdy oddech i ciepły puls.

Zakochać się w heteroseksualnym przyjacielu. Toż mu przyszło!

Jakby tego było mało, nazajutrz Scorpius spotkał Albusa dopiero przed pierwszą lekcją. Nie był jednak sam, nie czekał na Scorpiusa, jak głosiła ich tradycja postępowania w tak niespotykanych przypadkach.

— O, hej, Scor.

Scorpius zmierzył martwym wzrokiem swojego heteroseksualnego przyjaciela i ewidentny dowód jego orzeczonego heteroseksualizmu, stojący przy jego boku, trzymany przez młodego Pottera za rękę.

Bardzo blondwłosy.

— Kto to jest? — Jego gardło nie miało nawet siły grać w udawanki, że jego mózg dba o odpowiedź. Pytanie miało w zasadzie charakter retoryczny – _grzecznościowy_ , w pełnej szczerości – i jedynie niewielki procencik ciekawości, czy zinterpretował sytuację poprawnie, wcisnął się pomiędzy kostki lodu w płucach Scorpiusa.

— O. To moja dziewczyna. Victoria. Vici, znasz Scora, prawda?

I tak oto Scorpius umarł w środku.

Nie miał wiele motywacji, by poddać w wątpliwość motywy Albusa. Znajduje sobie dziewczynę, natychmiast po tym jak przyjął przyjemność oralną od swojego przyjaciela?

Podejrzane.

Coby nie powiedzieć, _brutalne_.

Okrutne.

Serce Scorpiusa, wcześniej płonące resztkami naiwnej nadziei, mogłoby teraz z powodzeniem być małym czarnym węgielkiem, zdeptanym na proch pod butem Albusa. 

O dziwo – wbrew obawom Scorpiusa – Albus nie zaczął zajmować miejsca obok swojej dziewczyny. Wciąż siadał ze Scorpiusem: czy to na zajęciach, czy przy posiłkach, czy w pokoju wspólnym. Rzadko kiedy, od pierwszego spotkania, widywał Scorpius Albusa w towarzystwie przeklętej blondwłosej intruzki. Zaś sam Albus nie porzucał nader wylewnej serdeczności ni tendencji do dużych ilości kontaktu fizycznego ze swoim zagubionym przyjacielem.

Jakby zupełnie nie wiedział, co to Scorpiusowi robi.

Ale... skąd niby miałby wiedzieć? 

A jeśli wiedział, czemu znęcał się nad Scorpiusem?

Ciężki, gruby znak zapytania narodził się w umyśle zakochanego Malfoya.

O ile wcześniej płeć żeńska go, w pewnym kontekście, odrażała, teraz miał bardzo solidny – i bardzo personalny – powód, by ją kolektywnie nienawidzić. Bowiem wtranżalała się bezczelnie w szczęście Scorpiusa, samym istnieniem kopiąc go w brzuch. I czymże on winny, że znalazł się w tak żałosnym położeniu? Gdyby tylko miał tu cokolwiek do powiedzenia...

Jakie szczęście, że zajęcia szkolne dostarczały ciągłych porcji solidnej distrakcji. W sam raz, by ignorować złamane serce bardziej sukcesywnie niż mniej.

I tak żył sobie Scorpius z Albusem dalej, linią ciagłą, nieprzerywaną żadnymi uwagi wartymi incydentami. Ku uldze łamanej z rozczarowaniem Scorpiusa.

Pewnego wieczora, jednakże, Albus zaproponował coś, czemu odmówić było Scorpiusowi nadzwyczaj trudno.

— Hej, Scor, miałbyś ochotę na wspólną masturbację? Mógłbym zrobić sobie przerwę od gołych lasek. Może masz jakieś fajne magazyny z męskimi modelami, albo coś?

Scorpius nie miał. Żadnych. Bowiem, prawdę przyznając, nie czuł potrzeby posiadania kolekcji kolorowych zdjęć obcych, obnażonych nieprzyzwoicie ludzi. Wyobrażenia Albusa stymulowały jego hormony bez zastrzeżeń.

Tym niemniej, przytaknął. 

I, przy najbliższej okazji, wybrał się do pobliskiego sklepiku, by zaopatrzyć się w dogodny materiał.

Dręczyły go wątpliwości i śliskie, lepkie znaki zapytania prowadzące w bagna i ślepe zaułki. Lecz jaką szkodę mogłaby wyrządzić wspólna masturbacja? Zwłaszcza bacząc na fakt, że nic, najwyraźniej, nie uległo zmianie po tym pamiętnym wieczorze, gdy Scorpius zaoferował Albusowi swoje dziewicze usta. A skoro ich przyjaźń pozostawała nietknięta, nie ruszając się ani w gorsze ani w lepsze, czemuż miałby sobie Scorpius odmawiać namiastki spełnienia swych gorących pragnień? Jeśli nie mógł mieć serca Albusa, lecz przy tym rzeczony nie wzdragał się przed dawaniem mu dostępu do swego ciała (limitowanego, aczkolwiek lepsze mało niż wcale), jak bardzo pozbawiony popędu seksualnego musiałby Scorpius być, by odmówić?

Chwytaj okazję, póki sama do ciebie przylatuje! Bo w brodę potem pluł sobie będziesz, gdy z językiem suchym i spragnionym gonitwy bezowocne za motylem poczniesz uprawiać. Powyższe motto wbił sobie Scorpius do głowy, postanawiając religijnie się go trzymać.

I tak oto siedział w swoim łóżku, z Albusem, o krok od tego podniecającego wydarzenia, które nieustannie zajmowało jego myśli, obserwując z zapartym tchem i ściśniętym brzuchem, jak Albus kartkuje magazyn.

Niewiele różnym się to wydawało od oczekiwania na wyrok sądowy.

— Pachnie jak świeżo z drukarni — zaśmiał się Albus pod nosem.

Scorpius zacisnął ukradkiem palce na rąbku swojej koszuli. 

— Polecisz któregoś? — Al spytał od niechcenia, wodząc wzrokiem po kolejnych stronach.

— Uhh... — Wtopa. — Cóż, nie przejrzałem jeszcze całego... Wybierz cokolwiek _tobie_ odpowiada. — Wzruszył ramionami. Bardzo sztywnymi ramionami, co sprawiło, że gest wyglądał wyjątkowo nienaturalnie.

Całe szczęście, uwagę Albusa trzymały zdjęcia roznegliżowanych modeli.

Scorpius zaczął się pocić.

Albus uniósł brwi na widok blondwłosego modela w sekcji z miotłami sportowymi.

— Ten jest spoko.

Położył otwarty na wybranej stronie magazyn na łóżku, pomiędzy nimi.

Serce Scorpiusa prawie wepchnęło mu się w ciasne gardło.

Model wyglądał bardzo młodo, mógł mieć nie więcej jak dwadzieścia lat. Mleczna skóra okrywała atletyczną sylwetkę. Jego ciało było gładkie i smukłe; zdecydowanie nie należał do posiadaczy buł na ramionach czy klatce piersiowej. Elektryzująco błękitne oczy strzelały iskierkami. Krótko ścięte włosy puszyły się niczym halo wokół jego przystojnej twarzy.

Chłopak zdawał się opierać o swoją czarną miotłę w pozie względnie neutralnej, aczkolwiek było coś nieomylnie sugestywnego w łuku jego pleców ku lakierowanym trzonie, subtelnie eksponującym jego dumny wzwód i kształtne jądra, oraz manierze, w jakiej opierał o niego głowę.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć podobieństwa między erotycznym modelem i Scorpiusem. Nawet ich genitalia dzieliły większość cech.

Osobiście, gdyby miał wybierać, Scorpius skłaniałby się ku sobowtórom Albusa. I analogiczną preferencję... wydawał się mieć jego przyjaciel?

Cóż to mogło znaczyć?

Scorpius przygryzł wargę, starając się nie oglądać zbyt otwarcie, jak Albus zsuwa dolną część swojego ubioru. Mimo że był już zaznajomiony z tym widokiem na dość intymnym poziomie, ledwo powstrzymał sapnięcie zaskoczenia na widok pełnej erekcji wyskakującej jak sprężynka z bokserek przyjaciela.

Czyżby jednak Albus nie był tak heteroseksualny, jakiego grał? Czy istniała szansa, że tę twardość zainspirowały nagie ciała męskich modeli?

Zaś wybór Albusa ostatecznie padł na modela mocno przypominającego Scorpiusa...

Z sercem tłuczącym się w dzikiej euforii na tę myśl, Scorpius nieśmiało zsunął własne ubranie. Przez kaskady stresu kursującego bezlitośnie w jego młodym układzie krwionośnym, przyprawiającego go o ból brzucha, jego penisowi bliżej było do oklapłości niż pełnej erekcji, co kontrastowało doprawdy kuriozalnie z Albusem.

Speszony świadomością, że oto obnażył się przed kimś – _przed miłością swojego życia_ , Merlinie grzmij i trzęś światem – Scorpius zawahał się przez moment, nim zsunął ubranie niżej, by być w stanie rozchylić uda. Jako że nabrał ostatnio sympatii do pieszczenia swojej dziewiczej dziurki w trakcie masturbacji.

Zatopiony w zawstydzeniu piekącym jego policzki niczym pustynne słońce, Scorpius z opóźnieniem zorientował się, że jego przyjaciel zaczął już się pocierać.

Dźwięki cięższych niż zwykle oddechów Albusa, połączone z widokiem (kątem oka, acz wciąż) jego pięknego, twardego penisa, posłały oszałamiające fale krwi prosto w genitalia Scorpiusa. I jeśli wcześniej jego penis wykazywał smutek i niepewność raczej niż zainteresowanie, teraz podrygiwał swoją drogę do pełnego wzwodu, tak sukcesywnie, że aż miło było patrzeć.

Scorpius ujął swoje nabrzmiałe prącie w trzęsącą dłoń i zaczął pocierać. Powoli, pragnąc delektować się prawdopodobnie jedyną taką sytuacją w życiu.

To dar, prezent, niesamowita okazja, i Scorpius miał zamiar rozsmakować się w niej jak w swoich ulubionych batonikach czekoladowych, które przywiózł pół roku temu z wycieczki do Brazylii.

Całkowicie ignorując seksownego modela, przymknął powieki i oparł głowę o poduszkę, gwarantując sobie dogodny widok penisa przyjaciela.

Był długi, dość masywny, i Scorpius dobrze pamiętał jego wrażenie w dłoni. Miał wtedy trudności z połknięciem całej długości i zapewne przyjęcie jej w swoją dziurkę bolałoby bardziej niż zadowalało, ale gdy myśl o wzięciu tego penisa w swój tyłek wyskoczyła w odurzonym przyjemnością i niewyżytym seksualnym pragnieniem umyśle Scorpiusa, nie było już szansy na odwrót.

Delikatnie masując swoje krocze, rozszerzając nogi, Scorpius wsunął palec w swoją dziurkę, wyobrażając sobie coś o wiele większego wchodzącego w niego, rozciągającego bezlitośnie ciasny pierścień mięśni u wejścia do jego odbytu, gdzie skrywał się pęczek nerwów, bramy do jego prywatnego raju.

Starał się pozostać cicho, by móc słyszeć Albusa, lecz usta trzymała mu również obawa, że Albus źle odbierze jego pojękiwania.

Wsunął palec głębiej. Szczypało, ponieważ robił to na sucho, acz w tym momencie nieprzyjemne uczucie witał z wyjątkową ulgą.

Jego prącie pulsowało w słodkim bólu, spuchnięte i gorące. Przyspieszył pieszczotę.

Zauważył, że jego kompan zerka co chwila na zdjęcie w magazynie, a potem zamyka oczy i sapie, onanizując się z wznowionym wigorem.

— Oh — sapnął Albus. Rozedrgany oddech wypłynął z jego otwartych ust w syku, gdy doszedł, wytryskując na siebie.

Scorpius przygryzał usta tak mocno, że bolało, a na jego języku rozpłynął się metaliczny smak, lecz nie mógł powstrzymać cichego, skamlącego jęku narastającego w jego gardle, z którym doszedł spektakularnie, zaciskając mięśnie wokół swojego palca. Obok kaskad świeżych endorfin i palety innych orgazmicznych chemiczności, w jego głowie krążył film nowo zarejestrowanego, najpiękniejszego widoku, jaki zaznał.

Przez chwilę, ich oddechy pozostawały jedynym dźwiękiem. Scorpius już miał zacząć się niespokojnie wiercić, lecz jego przyjaciel przyszedł mu z pomocą.

— Wooh. Miło było. — Albus sięgnął po różdżkę i zczarymarował spermę z siebie.

Rozczarowanie zachmurzyło rozanieloną minę Scorpiusa: naiwnie liczył, że Albus pozwoli mu zlizać swoje nasienie. Może nawet zechciałby go nim pokarmić.

— Zajdę na chwilę do Vici.

Znów to samo. "Hej, Scor, dzięki za tą nieheteroseksualną rzecz razem, było fajnie. Mam dziewczynę".

Ale czegóż się dziwić? Czemu niby jedna mała sesja masturbacyjna miałaby przekonać Albusa, że Scorpius mógłby dać mu wielokrotnie więcej niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna? W końcu to, że wybrany przez niego model odznaczał się prawdopodobnie największym podobieństwem do Scorpiusa spośród wszystkich figurujących w magazynie, nie musiało nieść żadnego ukrytego znaczenia odnośnie preferencji Albusa.

Scorpius kiwnął głową i biernie patrzył, jak Albus ubiera się, a potem praktycznie wypada z dormitorium.

Jego lepki penis idealnie obrazował jego nastrój: oklapły, wiszący smutno, skurczony w napletku, jakby chciał się schować przed światem w swojej za dużej bluzie.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie pisałem niczego w narracji trzecioosobowej od koło półtora roku, i nie powiem, że tęskniłem, aczkolwiek fajnie było zobaczyć, co się w tym obszarze u mnie zmieniło. To powyższe nie jest szczytem moich możliwości; zachciało mi się napisać coś głupiutkiego... bardziej w sumie samo wyszło, przez narrację trzecioosobową, w której chyba mam sympatię do humoru.  
> Dajcie znać, czy jest okej.
> 
> Przy okazji: na ten moment mam jeszcze pięć one-shotów na dobre rozpoczętych, oraz garść luźnych pomysłów z których nie wiem czy i co wyjdzie. Aczkolwiek wszystko to zawiera seks. Trochę dziwnie mi się publikuje seksy, kiedy mam świadomość, że, teoretycznie, mógłbym pisać "normalniejsze" rzeczy, ale z drugiej strony, nie mam smykałki do "normalniejszych" rzeczy, a w seksach czuję się dobrze, więc jak dla mnie jest okej.


End file.
